


Use your words, Bokuto

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto has a piss kink, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Akaashi Keiji, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, if you don't like it don't read it, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Bokuto has been keeping a kink from Akaashi,Akaashi's determined to make his boyfriend feel good.Disclaimer: Please read the tags, I know some people have strong opinions on kinks so if you don't like it please don't read it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Use your words, Bokuto

Narrator’s POV  
\---

Bokuto was never the type to get riled up during sex. While he enjoyed it, topping and bottoming, and was always glad to reciprocate when his boyfriend was in the mood, he rarely had to worry about being too loud or making too much of a mess. And to his demise, Akaashi noticed. 

Akaashi was sitting on his bed, a pen holding onto his bottom lip as he bit the end, losing track of his thoughts as he did his homework. He’d been having some thoughts that were, impure, to say the least. Thinking of his boyfriend throwing him against the wall or slamming his face into a pillow as drool and saliva dripped out of his mouth and he panted into the fabric. But unfortunately, just as he was getting into his thoughts, he realized something, while he was imagining his boyfriend grunting and moaning, on top or under him, he never made those heavenly sounds in real life. Instead, choosing to get himself off once Akaashi had finished and being left semi-obviously unsatisfied. 

Akaashi’s thoughts went wild. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get nervous over things, and his relationship with Bokuto was no different. Akaashi was always painfully aware that Bokuto could have pretty much anyone he wanted. He was tall and muscular and had a damn right magical personality- even if it got annoying sometimes. And while he never failed to ease Akaashi’s worries and soothe his anxiety, he couldn’t prevent these streams of thought. Did Bokuto not like sex? Was Akaashi bad at it? Whether he was topping or bottoming he never came as hard as Akaashi either. So, to soothe his worries, Akaashi was determined to figure out what it was. How could he enjoy being manhandled by the owl or treating the larger man like his toy if he wasn’t feeling the same way?

He spent more time than he’d like to admit trying to figure out what it could be without embarrassing himself entirely by straight-up asking ‘Am I bad at sex or are you just quiet?’. However, he came across a few things he found worth contemplating. 

Asexuality: Bokuto could simply not enjoy sex and only do it for Akaashi’s sake  
They had a communication issue and nothing was wrong

Or finally, the one that both excited and frightened the setter at the same time, 

Kinks

When it came to sex the couple had always been quite vanilla. Whether it was Akaashi bottoming, or Bokuto- the latter being the more common one- they had always kept their lives on the safe side. It’s not that Akaashi didn’t have his fair share of kinks- sure, while he’d imagined tying up the dual-haired boy, spanking him and making him his, he’d been scared to initiate the conversation. But now that his mind was flooded with worry, talking about it seemed to be the only way to fix his state.

It was a few days later and Bokuto was over at Akaashi’s. It was a Friday night and the two were huddled together on the couch, Akaashi had dropped a few hints to his parents, asking them to not be present when Bokuto came over and luckily, they had picked up on their son’s message without him needing to explicitly say what was planned. Akaashi’s parents were sex-positive, and while it initially embarrassed the rather quiet setter when his parents asked what size condom he wore- he ended up being grateful times they’d agree to have a night out on their own to pardon his sex life. 

To the surprise of most- Akaashi was always the one to start things. Bokuto loved it, how Akaashi would linger his hands on his waist or lean in slowly for a kiss in the exact way that would send a shiver down his spine and let him know just what type of evening they were in for. Bokuto loved sex - don’t get him wrong, he loves bottoming for Akaashi and how when he really gets into it he’s rough and demanding, but there’s always something that kept him from getting completely into it, and that is the fault of one thing, a kink. Not any kink, a messy, hot and wet kink that gets Bokuto flushed in the cheeks just thinking about it. Embarrassed to talk about it yet always holding back from doing it in the bedroom was what kept him from fully enjoying himself, and Akaashi seemed to be having none of it.

Akaashi started things slowly, he likes easing Bokuto into things, like a natural transition instead of a rough slam- at the start, that is. So, as they sat on the couch, Akaashi rested his hand on Bokuto’s thigh, wrapping around it as much as he could, rubbing small circles with his finger pushing into the meat before his grip trailed higher and he moved to cup at the inside of Bokuto’s thigh. 

He’d leave it there for a while. Enjoying the quickening in Bokuto’s breath as he inched closer to his dick. Keiji leaned up, placing a few loose kisses on Bokuto’s jaw before moving down to his neck. Bokuto always tried to reciprocate, but Akaashi liked taking care of Bokuto, let his breathing get strained and weighted before letting him do anything. When Akaashi finally let Bokuto return the attention he tried to do it quickly, all at once, but Keiji would slow him down, nip at his neck and assure him things would get rougher later. Around 10 minutes later Akaashi had gotten Bokuto where he wanted him, rutting against his hand, with a promising tent in his pants and unknown to Keiji, a full bladder,

“What do you want?” Akaashi breathed, kissing down Bokuto’s neck, his hand still grinding at the bulge in his pants making Bokuto pant and whine,

“Normal is fine…” He said through huffed breaths, but this wasn’t what Akaashi wanted, 

“I said, what do you want,” He sucked and licked at the skin on Bokuto’s neck, sensitive and sure to leave marks, “You always hold back- you keep your beautiful moans from me, tell me what you want, I don’t want you to hold back,” 

“I-it’s fine…” Bokuto mumbled,

“Whatever it is it’s fine…” Akaashi pressed his hand harder against Bokuto’s dick, earning a groan, “If it’s a kink tell me… I want you to feel the way I do, I won’t judge you…” Bokuto pulled himself from Akaashi’s grip momentarily, Akaashi releasing the pressure and switching his gaze to Bokuto’s panting expression,

“You won’t?” Akaashi shook his head, never in a million years did he think there was anything Bokuto could say that he’d judge- well, maybe some, but not here, not now,

“Never,” Bokuto bit his lip, nerves obviously spreading through him as he shifted his hips around, 

“I-” Bokuto fumbled, he felt the pressure start to burn through him, a need, something he’d never shared with Akaashi and didn’t think he would. He spoke softly, sensitive and unprotected, “I need to pee…” Akaashi’s hand stalled its soft rubbing on Bokuto’s thigh, he blinked a few times, clearing his throat,

“Y-you can go to the bathroom if you need a break, we can stop,” He had expected Bokuto to ask for a specific position, or maybe for Akaashi to fulfil a kink by calling him a name or doing something in particular, not expecting Bokuto to ask for a bathroom break,

“No!” Bokuto sputtered out quickly, “I- I don’t want to stop, I- I want to go while we…” He trailed off, begging Akaashi would get it. To his luck- Akaashi did, taking a sharp breath in and nodding, he hadn’t expected it, but he wasn’t opposed to it in any way, 

“What’s my role in this?” If there was something he could be doing to make Bokuto come undone the way he wanted he would be doing it, 

“You can go too?” Bokuto asked, with a hopeful shudder, his dick twitching at the thought of Akaashi pissing in him as he came, thinking of how it would drip down his thighs and warm him up,

“I can do that…” Akaashi mumbled, shifting closer to Bokuto, softly cupping his cheek and kissing him, “We should move to my room- I don’t think we should get the couch messy,” Bokuto nodded frantically and excited, the two quickly moved to Akaashi’s room. Once up the stairs, Akaashi locked his door, turning around to see Bokuto with an excited buzz standing at the edge of his bed, Akaashi took a quick step forward, shoving Bokuto back on the bed and crawling over him, holding himself up with an arm while he leaned into another kiss, panting slightly as he ground into Bokuto’s excitement. With one hand he started lifting the edges of Bokuto’s shirt, trailing over the skin and pushing down as he traced his abs, stopping when he came to a slight bulge just at Bokuto’s waistband,

“Is that?...” A smirk spread across his face, Bokuto nodded, however, Akaashi, wanting words, pressed down on the organ, Bokuto whimpered and huffed, only making Akaashi’s smile widen. The pressure on his bladder was growing with every second, Bokuto’s body craving release in more than one way, 

“Ngh.. don’t- my bladder-” Bokuto started, only to be silenced by a hungry kiss and Akaashi’s tongue being shoved into his mouth, Akaashi pulled away, spit shining on his lips, licking Bokuto’s jaw up to his ear,

“Now, I’ll ask you again, what do you want,” He prompted, making Bokuto’s dick strain in his pants, it was about now Akaashi would get sinister and demanding, meaning one thing, he wanted Bokuto to beg, 

“ ‘Kaashi- I-I want you inside me, please… ‘Kaashi,” Akaashi hummed, nipping at Bokuto’s ear,

“That’s good… You can do better, pet,” Bokuto shuddered, licking his lip slightly at Akaashi initiating a kink of his own, 

“I want you inside me… I want to feel your cock in my ass, I want you to fuck me ‘till I piss myself and make a mess… Master… please…” Bokuto whined, bucking his hips up to gain friction, Akaashi let out a low chuckle, licking up Bokuto’s neck and nibbling on the bruised flesh, 

“Good,” He smiled, “On your hands and knees, take your pants off,” He said calmly, lifting himself off Bokuto. Bokuto knew not to protest, Akaashi had asked nicely, and he wouldn’t ask again. Bokuto propped himself up on his hands, taking off the remains of his clothes, his thighs shaking in anticipation as he felt Akaashi’s hands ghost over the base of his spine, “Good boy, do you still have to go?” Bokuto shuddered, nodding, and whimpering when a harsh smack was brought down across his ass,

“Use your words, Bokuto,”

“I-I do,” He studdered, Akaashi smiled, humming, satisfied with the answer. His shirt had long since been abandoned, and the sound of his belt clinking as it hit the floor only excited Bokuto more accompanied by the sound of his jeans hitting the ground. Akaashi continued to trail his hand down the curve of Bokuto’s ass until he was met with the familiar ring of tight muscle, slipping a finger inside to slowly finger him. Bokuto whined, his thighs shaking, his full bladder had brought him a lot closer to cumming than he anticipated, 

“ ‘Kaashi- not long…” He shuddered, feeling the pressure build, “Just put it in…” Akaashi slipped his finger out, gripping Bokuto’s hips to steady them, 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah- ‘Kaashi- please…” He whined, Akaashi nodding, giving his own cock a few pumps before sinking into his boyfriend. Bokuto groaned, Keiji wasn’t as big as him in length or girth, but made up for it in drive and strength. A small relief crossed him as a small wet spot formed on the sheets below him, 

“You haven’t already, have you?” Akaashi teased, the same sinister tone returning to his voice, Bokuto bit his lip, 

“No- I-” He was cut off in a choked sob by Akaashi thrusting into him, burying himself deep only to almost completely pull out and thrust back into Bokuto. He whined, and moaned, louder than he ever had been, the combination of pressure in his bladder and dick feeling heavenly and blissful in a way he wasn’t familiar with. Akaashi’s pace didn’t falter, slamming in and out of Bokuto, abusing his prostate making him a shaking mess. Akaashi’s own need was building, and knowing Bokuto wanted his release in more than one way making him that much closer to spilling into his boyfriend, 

“Are you close?” He grunted, coming closer with every clench and moan Bokuto brought him, Bokuto whined again, nodding his head frantically, moments away from spilling over Akaashi’s bedsheets, 

“Y-yeah…” He shivered, his body stiff as Akaashi’s movements spread out in pace, 

“Me too… You’re doing so good,” Akaashi groaned, thrusting as hard as he could into Bokuto before he came. When he did, it was a new sensation, both cumming and letting his bladder go, pissing inside Bokuto’s hole and feeling his own fluids rush around him. It spilled down Bokuto’s thighs, coating them in a sheen and staining the sheets. Akaashi moaned and huffed in relief of the released pressure, the sensation enough to push Bokuto to his own orgasm. It tore through him, his arms giving out as his chest his the mattress and he released a mixture of cum and piss that splattered against his stomach and the sheets. He sobbed out, rolling his hips while Akaashi was inside him, riding out his orgasm. 

When they both came down Akaashi pulled out and he could have come again just from seeing the fluids leaking out of Bokuto’s ass. He panted, falling down onto the mattress next to his boyfriend, placing a wet kiss to his lips and brushing a few strands of sticky hair out of his face,

“Good?”

“Great…” Bokuto hummed in bliss. He had never felt this satisfied after sex, he didn’t think he could until the moment proved him wrong. All the pressure and tension that built up to his heavenly release was worth it all, and as his moans and choked sobs were music to Akaashi’s ears, he’d have it no other way,

“We… we should do that again…” Bokuto panted through his breathing, Akaashi only letting out a low and short chuckle, 

“Definetly, Bokuto-san…” 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated if you have any- constructive or just what you thought! 
> 
> Also: Please- don't kink shame anyone or anything. Please don't comment angry over the kinks because I stated in the summary and tags to check the tags. If you don't like this type of stuff please don't read it, and please don't go out of your way to call others gross. 
> 
> (Also if you happen to have liked this I'm always glad to get requests or have people ask to see a ship, not just smut either)


End file.
